Due to their high energy-efficiency and very low pollutant emissions, fuel cells are currently undergoing rapid development for both stationary and transportation applications. In the transportation sector, fuel cells could replace the internal combustion (IC) engines in cars, trucks, buses, etc., while meeting the most stringent emission regulations. The low temperature proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) is under an advanced stage of development for portable devices, residential (heaters) and transportation applications.
Because the hydrogen used in fuel cells to produce electricity is not available in nature, a fuel processor is required to convert conventional carbon-bearing fuels into hydrogen. An environmentally sustainable and innovative process for H2 production which satisfies fuel cell requirements is a procedure known as carbon dioxide reforming of natural gas which is described by the following equation:CH4+CO2⇄2CO+2H2 ΔH298=247.3 kJ/mol  (1)This reaction is highly endothermic and is equally favored by a low pressure but requires a higher temperature. The CO2 reforming (CDR) of natural gas is a gas phase process which can produce hydrogen cost-effectively and efficiently at the point of application. That is why it can meet the requirements of a hydrogen fuel cell. In addition, the CDR process can be combined with the water-gas shift reaction (see below) to produce additional H2 and, in a membrane reactor for CO2 capture to produce ultra pure hydrogen for fuel cell application. To date, there has been no established industrial technology for CO2 reforming of natural gas due primarily to the problem of catalyst deactivation. Table 1 provides a summary of catalysts known in the art that have been investigated for use in CDR. Most of the catalysts known today are either used at high temperatures or suffer catalyst deactivation when used at reasonable reaction temperatures. Even the noble metal based catalysts require high reaction temperatures to maintain stability. Thus, the use of expensive noble metal catalysts, high reaction temperatures or the occurrence of deactivation at lower temperatures makes the existing catalysts unsuitable for use as commercial catalysts for CDR.
Generally, the reformate gas consists of H2, CO, CO2, H2O and a small amount of fuel, which in the case of natural gas is CH4. However, it is required that the concentration of carbon monoxide (CO) be reduced to less than 100 ppm from the upstream of a low-temperature fuel cell, such as the PEM fuel cell, not only because it is a critical air pollutant, but also because it poisons the platinum anode catalyst, thus hampering the fuel cell performance.
The water gas shift reaction (WGSR) is an effective method for removing CO from the reformate gas stream by converting it to CO2 and additional H2 by reaction with water (steam) as follows:CO+H2OCO2+H2  (2)It is widely accepted that a major impediment to the application of fuel processing to on-board hydrogen generation, is the lack of highly active and stable WGS catalysts. A list of some of the catalysts known in the art which were developed in particular for use in the WGSR is presented in Table 2. At least for this application, WGSR catalysts should be very active, stable in cyclic operations and in exposure to air and condensed water, and should also be of low cost. Since there are no existing catalysts and processes that meet these specifications, there is an urgent need for new CO clean-up technology and catalysts.
The current state-of-the-art WGS catalyst in chemical plants includes either high temperature shift (HTS) catalysts (350-450° C.) or low temperature shift (LTS) catalysts (160-250° C.). Conventional HTS catalysts (FeO/Cr) are inactive below 300° C., while conventional LTS catalysts (Cu—ZnO) degrade above 250° C. Both catalysts require activation by in-situ pre-reduction steps. These are specifically designed to catalyze reaction (2) and not any variant of this. For example, the shift reaction of CO by steam in presence of either CO2, H2 or CH4 would be entirely different from the shift reaction without these variants and therefore would require a different set of catalysts and fuel processing systems. Accordingly, the presently available catalysts cannot be used in fuel processing systems since they do not meet the specifications. Moreover, they require careful reductive activation and can be irreversibly damaged by air after reduction. A variety of different materials tested for the regular WGSR have been reported in literature. For example, Au supported on TiO2, Fe2O3 and ZrO2, Pt on CeO2 and ZrO2, Ru on Fe2O3 and La2O3 demonstrated high activity for the regular water gas shift reaction. In addition, conventional shift reactors are the largest component of the fuel processor, impacting fuel processor size, weight and start-up time. These reactors have been assessed unsuitable for application in PEM fuel cells, especially for use in transportation. Therefore, advanced water-gas shift catalysts are needed to produce essentially CO-free hydrogen.
There are a number of research activities currently ongoing for the production of a catalyst for use in the WGS reaction in the presence of CO2, H2 and/or CH4 together with CO and H2O in the feed (i.e. reformate gas streams). However, to date, no concrete catalysts or technology have been developed to solve this problem. Further, as mentioned above, there are at present no suitable catalysts for commercial use in CDR.